Information Core. Beginning in February 2011, in addition to its normal services, the Information Core provided document sharing and collaboration tools for researchers organizing the International Perspectives on Time Use Conference, which took place in June. The Core coordinator researched available project management and collaboration tools to support the process of developing the Center's R24 Renewal Proposal. A Sharepoint site hosted by the UMD Office of Information Technology was selected and this tool was augmented by task management organized using Microsoft Project. Core staff provided initial set-up and organization of the site,training for Center researchers and staff, regular updates ofthe content, and maintenance ofthe renewal task list. Core staff also developed the model and text for requesting, processing, and storing required biosketch and grant information from Faculty Associates. Post-renewal activities will focus on planned upgrades to the Center website.